Chapter 1
Dog and I is the first chapter of Cocoa Fujiwara's Inu x Boku SS. Quick Summary Ririchiyo Shirakiin has just moved into Ayakashi Kan, a rich apartment complex that requires official examination of one's income, family pedigree, as well as personal history to enter. They also provide each family one Secret Service agent for protection, which Ririchiyo initially turned down before arriving. She sought to be alone and away from her family which is the reason for her moving. Fate proved otherwise, and she met her would-be SS: Soushi Miketsukami when he helped her carry a heavy package. He knows her name and offer his service willingly and shamelessly to Ririchiyo, which she declines. Ignoring her rejections, Miketsukami serves Ririchiyo anyway, which Ririchiyo tolerates for the moment as he is too hard to give the "cold shoulder" at. For two days Miketsukami continues to serve her with a passion Ririchiyo isn't familiar with. Ririchiyo still feels uneasy with having SS, although she's warmed up a bit to Miketsukami. On the night of the second day, robbers broke in Ayakashi Kan and threatened Ririchiyo for money. Just when the robber was about to shoot at Ririchiyo, Miketsukami blocked the gun with his hand. With an outburst, Ririchiyo expresses her dissent at Miketsukami's willingness to get hurt for her sake. Miketsukami kisses the tip of her toe, stating it as his act of loyalty to her. He begged her to allow him to be by her side, which Ririchiyo begrudgingly permitted. Long Summary Part 1: Outside the Ayakashi Building The story begins when the main character, Ririchiyo Shirakiin, is moving into the Maison de Ayakashi, an apartment building also known as the Ayakashi Building. It is believed to be a special apartment complex for the use of celebrities and rich people, some, on the other hand believe it is practically a haunted house while others belive it to be full of weirdos. Ririchiyo hears the passerbys talking about this and how she must be the new arrival to be living there. A worker notes that she is, the center of attention. She then puts on a smug smile and replies that she'd prefer not being the topic of housewives and that she wondered if he was pleased by that. She also said that he should just get on with his job and do it correctly. This is where it is mentioned that she has an inability to communicate with others without saying something mean or rude. In other words, she'd socially challenged. Meanwhile, though, people continue to talk about how she is a daugther of the Shirakiin family, how successful they are, and how the daughter, being Ririchiyo, has a strong personality. When it is said that she seems depressed though, another character comes into view, Renshou Sorinozuka, and almost immediately, she turns her depressed demeanor to happy, cocky one. He mentions that despite her sudden change in attitude, that she had just been depressed seconds before.Sorinozuka then grins and says that she is just like usual, as she despises herself and lashes out at others; he also mentions that he came to help her carry her luggage. Acting irritated by his friendliness, Ririchiyo tells him that their relationship is simply that of close neighbors but he counters that with events that happened prior to the story such as when in sixth grade how some girl asked to have lunch with her and she brushed her off with a smug look and said, "So like you to swarm," yet she cried afterwards. Ririchiyo replies, angrily, that she had allergies. He also mentions that when the two of the fought when they were younger, she always wrote a formal apology that was usually about three pages long. Her excuse for this was that she was "practicing her handwriting". The two of them head into the building and then it tells how to get into the building, you must have special requirements such as money, pedigree, and personal history. Sorinozuka mentions how he thought that SS stood for Sexy Service instead of Secret Secret service. Earlier, it is explained that if you move in you get your very own secret service agent. (Ririchiyo claims that she didn't want one and turned down the offer). Part 2: The Secret Service Agent Ririchiyo and Sorinozuka go out of the elevator and Sorinozuka says that he is in room number three so if she needs help, she can just yell "Help me!". She dryly answers, "Thank you for the humble invitation". She finds her room, room number four, and goes over there, but one of the many boxes she was pulling on the cart had fallen off. She tried to pick it up but wasn't strong enough. She becomes frustrated but then the box seems to be picked up by something else. She looks up and sees a light haired, tall, young man standing before her in a suit holding her box. He smiles at her. Ririchiyo says that she should probably thank him but he says that there is no need due to the fact that he had been anticipating the day the two were to meet. He bows before her and then lifts his head to reveal that he was crying. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Soushi Miketsukami. Despite the fact that she had refused the offer of a Secret Service Agent, she believes that her parents had set it up without her consent. She tells him that his services are unneeded and that he may leave. After hearing this, he holds up a sword that resembles a katana to her and tells her to "dispose of him as she wishes" with a bowed head. After she asks what he means by that, he says that eas on his reason for living. He then begs her to let him be her servant then says that he wants to be her dog. Ririchiyo then concludes that the housewives had been right about one thing, the Ayakashi Building was full of weirdos. Part 3: In the Lounge Ririchiyo asks if all the SS people are this overzealeous while Soushi tells Ririchiyo that he'll take the bones out of her fish. Characters In order of appearance: *Ririchiyo Shirakiin *Renshou Sorinozuka *Soushi Miketsukami *Karuta Roromiya *Nobara Yukinokouji Category:Chapters